Les nouvelles cartes sacrées
by Rune le fanfiker
Summary: Un cross-over entre Yugioh et Saint-Seiya.
1. Default Chapter

Les nouvelles cartes sacrées

_On raconte que dans la mythologie grecque, de jeunes garçons protégeaient la déesse Athéna, appelés chevaliers sacrés de la déesse Athéna. On raconte aussi que de leurs poings, ils pourfendaient le ciel et de leurs pieds, ils entrouvraient le sol. _

_ Mais leur immense puissance faillit détruire le monde et les dieux décidèrent de les enfermer. _

_ Mutô Yûgi s'est fait offrir un puzzle millénaire par son grand-père. Un puzzle qui lui donne des pouvoirs mystérieux et qui fait apparaître son double lorsqu'il ouvre la porte des ténèbres. _

**Première partie: D'étranges cartes**

**Seconde partie: Le terrifiant bouclier de la méduse **

** Troisième partie: L'invincible chevalier d'or **

Tous les trucs sur Yugioh sont copyright Kana et M.Takahashi.

Cette fiction est copyright Laurent Pendarias


	2. Chapitre 1

Première partie: D'étranges cartes

**2002, quelques jours après la fin du royaume des duellistes **

**Dans une chambre banale, dans une ville japonaise ordinaire**

Un jeune garçon était attablé à essayer de résoudre un problème. Non, pas un problème de mathématiques comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il cherchait plutôt à comprendre les règles d'un nouveau jeu que son grand-père venait de mettre en vente dans sa boutique. Toute l'attention du jeune japonais était concentrée sur cette nouveauté et rien n'aurait pu venir le perturber, pas même un incendie.

Quand soudain …

Il s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête comme s'il avait entendu un bruit étrange et suspect. Pourtant un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans sa chambre. Le garçon regarda tout autour de lui. Il comprit rapidement que ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas ici. Une force obscure et maléfique était à l'œuvre non loin d'ici.

**Au même moment, dans un quartier mal famé de la même ville**

Un individu hideux bossu et déformé faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête un puissant marteau de guerre et l'abattait sur le sol. Il avait déjà assommé deux de ses otages et détruit la totalité du hangar. A la force de ses bras, le monstre avait écrasé les murs de ce bâtiment. De même, le mystérieux agresseur avait massacré sans peine les voitures imprudemment stationnées dans cette rue.

Malgré cette attitude destructive, les intentions de l'individu n'étaient pas de massacrer des innocents. Non, il voulait tendre un piège.

« _ Viens Janus ! Dépêche-toi de venir ou je vais ôter la vie à des innocents !!! Et je doute fort que tu l'acceptes !! »

**Dix minutes plus tard**

Un jeune garçon se promenait dans la rue. Sa coiffure et son costume n'avaient rien de commun avec l'accoutrement classique des jeunes japonais. Ses cheveux noirs et rouges étaient striés par des mèches blondes.

Mais ce qui faisait de cet enfant un être unique, ce n'était pas sa taille, ses vêtements ou les couleurs de ses cheveux. Non. C'était son objet du millénium.

LE PUZZLE DU MILLENIUM

Yugi était le seul humain, en 5000 ans, à avoir réussi à le monter. Depuis un esprit (nommé Yugioh, le roi des jeux) l'accompagnait. Même si son apparence physique était proche de son sauveur, son attitude était à l'opposé. Mais personne ne savait exactement qui il était exactement.

Et s'ils se trouvaient là aujourd'hui, dans ce quartier mal famé de Domino, c'était parce qu'ils avaient ressenti une immense énergie négative. Le jeune garçon trouva rapidement le responsable et l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un crime.

« 

Yugi : Toi ! Arrête !

Rassemblant tout son courage, le jeune garçon essayait d'attirer l'attention de l'individu qui allait achever sa victime avec un immense marteau. Mais son attitude, peu assurée, ne semblait pas avoir la moindre influence sur le fou. Pourtant, celui-ci arrêta de s'en prendre à ses victimes et se retourna. Il était dissimulé sous un large manteau marron mais on entendait distinctement sa voix grave.

**Inconnu** : Ha ! Ha !Ha ! Je constate que mon plan a parfaitement marché.

**Yugi** : Quoi ?

**Inconnu** : Tu crois vraiment que ce type a une quelconque importance pour moi ? Non ! J'ai organisé tout ça dans le seul but de t'attirer ici.

**Yugi** : Pourquoi ?

Le mystérieux malandrin s'éloigna de sa victime (qui en profita pour s'enfuir). Il posa à terre son lourd marteau et ôta son manteau.

Yugi ne pût retenir une exclamation de pitié en voyant son adversaire. Ce dernier était bossu, boiteux, borgne et complètement courbé. Ses cheveux gris étaient incroyablement sales. Ses dents cariées avaient une horrible teinte qui variait du noir au jaune verdâtre. Ses bras difformes semblaient particulièrement robustes contrairement au reste du corps. Il portait un bleu de travail couvert de taches d'huiles. Le costume classique de mécanicien. Pourtant une sorte d'aura divine semblait coller au personnage.

Les yeux noirs de l'agresseur se posèrent sur Yugi, une lueur malsaine y dansait.

**Inconnu** : Ah ! Yugi ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Janus !

Il sourit comme amusé de son jeu de mots qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre. On devinait un accent étranger dans sa manière de parler. Il devait être européen, italien ou grec.

**Yugi** : De quoi parles-tu ?

Le jeune garçon essayait de garder son calme. Mais l'attitude et le physique de son adversaire le déstabilisaient.

**Inconnu** : Il est inutile que tu comprennes. Je t'aurais bientôt vaincu et l'antique prophétie ne pourra jamais se réaliser.

**Yugi** : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Inconnu** : Yugi !!! Acceptes-tu de m'affronter dans un duel loyal ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage du japonais. Voilà un domaine où il ne craignait rien ni personne.

**Yugi** : Bien sûr, mais tu dois savoir que je suis le champion du royaume des duellistes et par conséquent …

**Inconnu** : Ne t'inquiète pas. La puissance de mes cartes suffira à combler mon manque d'expérience.

Yugi était intrigué par les paroles de son futur adversaire. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour écouter les remarques de son double.

**Yugioh (à Yugi)** : Ce gars-là a tendance à se surestimer. Mais je me demande pourquoi je ressens une telle aura négative.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Ce type m'intrigue. Pourquoi nous a-t-il amené ici dans l'unique but de faire un duel ?

**Yugioh (à Yugi)** : Je ne sais pas. S'il était en possession d'un objet du millénium, je le sentirai immédiatement. Mais là c'est différent.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Acceptons son duel. Nous saurons ainsi de quoi il retourne. De toutes façons nous n'avons pas le choix, on ne va pas laisser ce fou en liberté.

Le garçon interrompit son monologue intérieur et regarda son adversaire.

**Yugi** :J'accepte de t'affronter dans un duel loyal, mais nous n'avons pas de table de jeu …

**Inconnu** : Ah ! Ah ! Nous allons jouer ici. Ou plus exactement … dans le monde des ténèbres !!!

« QUE S'OUVRE LE MONDE DES TENEBRES »

Un simple observateur n'aurait vu aucun changement dans ce lieu. Mais les deux opposants virent distinctement les ténèbres les entourer. Seule la lumière du soleil brillait légèrement dans le ciel obscur. Tout le reste n'était qu'obscurité. Des volutes de fumées violettes et grises tourbillonnaient autour de l'espace de combat.

Le japonais ressentit immédiatement une grand fatigue et mit un genou à terre, cherchant son souffle. Son double vint immédiatement à la rescousse.

**Yugioh (à Yugi)** : Tu ne pourras pas tenir dans ce monde, je prends le relais.

**Yugi** : D'accord, mais tu peux compter sur moi.

**Yugioh** : Merci.

Quelques mèches blondes s'élevèrent. Hormis ça, rien dans l'allure du garçon n'aurait pu laisser supposer un changement en lui. Et pourtant un nouvel esprit venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se releva calmement et pointa son index en direction de son adversaire.

**Yugioh** : Toi ! Prépare tes cartes, je vais t'exploser !

L'européen fut décontenancé un instant.

**Inconnu** : _Hein ? Ce n'est plus le même que tout à l'heure !! Il a pris une telle assurance… Son regard est effrayant … Toute son attitude reflète le calme et l'assurance. Ce n'est plus le gamin apeuré que j'ai vu au début !! Est-ce qu'il jouait la comédie ??? Ou est-ce lié à la légende de Janus ?? _

**Yugioh** : Alors ?

**Inconnu** : Bien sûr !

Les deux joueurs sortirent leurs paquets de cartes et les battirent. Celles de Yugioh étaient des cartes classiques comme celles qu'on peut acheter dans n'importe quel magasin. Mais celles de l'européen étaient étranges. Elles avaient le format habituel mais elles portaient une inscription en grec. De plus, une puissante énergie se dégageait de chaque carte.

**Inconnu** : Est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu dans le monde des ténèbres ?

**Yugioh** : Oui plusieurs fois. Je sais que les monstres de nos cartes vont apparaître. Mais je crains que tu sois surpris si c'est la première fois que tu utilises les pouvoirs de ton objet millénaire.

**Inconnu** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Imbécile ! Je n'ai pas d'objet millénaire ! Je suis un dieu !!!

**Yugioh** : Mais bien sûr …

Le japonais ne daigna même pas sourire en entendant une pareille absurdité. De même, la révélation de son adversaire ne l'affectait nullement. Il avait affronté tellement d'adversaires arrogants qu'il ne craignait pas ceux qui se prenaient pour des dieux.

**Inconnu** : Je suis Vulcain !!!

**Yugioh** : Tant mieux ! Cesse de parler et commence le match.

Comment peut-il tenir dans le monde des ténèbres s'il ne possède pas un objet du millénium ??

**Vulcain** : Très bien ! On pioche cinq cartes !!!

« DUEL !!!» 

Une puissante barrière d'énergie tourbillonnante se matérialisa autour de l'aire de combat.

**Vulcain** : Tu peux commencer Janus.

**Yugioh** : Mon nom est Yugioh ! Retiens-le !

Le timbre de sa voix grave était parfaitement assuré. Toutes les manœuvres de son adversaire pour tenter de le déstabiliser n'avaient aucune chance d'aboutir. Il pouvait bien l'appeler Rintintin ou Sangoku, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. 

Le jeune garçon observa calmement les cartes qu'il venait de piocher.

**Yugioh** : Très bien ! Je commence avec IMPU !!!

Le possesseur du puzzle millénaire jeta la carte en l'air. Il concentra son énergie spirituelle et fit apparaître le monstre de l'illustration. Une silhouette se matérialisa aussitôt. Un lutin cornu à la peau verte apparut. La créature était petite. Ses yeux globuleux semblaient observer la scène. Ses mains griffues s'agitaient impatientes de passer à l'action.

**IMPU** *****

ATTAQUE 1300

DEFENSE 1000

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu crois vraiment que cette défense pourra tenir.

**Yugioh** : Je ne l'ai pas mis en défense !

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Je vais t'écraser. A moi de jouer.

Le borgne boiteux jeta sa carte en l'air. Un garçon aux cheveux verts en position de défense fit son apparition instantanément. C'était juste un jeune garçon en salopette qui se tenait en position de défense mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement puissant. Le prétendu dieu romain ne semblait pas avoir fourni d'efforts pour le faire apparaître.

**Vulcain** : Shun ! Protège-moi !

**SHUN** ***

ATTAQUE 600

DEFENSE 800

**Yugioh** : _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? Je sais que le jeu de Magic and Wizards en compte plus de vingt mille mais celle-ci me paraît originale. C'est très étrange ! D'abord ses cartes portent des inscriptions grecques, ensuite il peut faire apparaître ses monstres sans dépenser d'énergie. Comment fait-il ? Ces cartes doivent exister puisqu'elles apparaissent dans le monde des ténèbres . Je devrais essayer d'en apprendre plus. Ont-elles une force cachée ? _

Je ne connais pas ce monstre mais je vais le vaincre sans difficulté !

**Vulcain** : Essaye !

**Yugioh** : Je pioche et je mets … LOUP D'ARGENT en position de défense !

**LOUP D'ARGENT** *****

ATTAQUE 1200

DEFENSE 800

Un loup apparut aux côtés du lutin dans le camp de Yugioh. Son pelage argenté luisait dans l'obscurité. Le fauve s'assit, prêt à bondir sur celui qui agresserait son maître.

**Yugioh** : Ce n'est pas tout ! Je masque aussi une carte.

Le garçon jeta sa carte vers le sol (contrairement aux cartes créatures qu'il lançait vers le ciel) et la laissa retournée, en suspension dans les airs.

**Vulcain** : Hin ! Tu crois qu'un piège va me dissuader de t'exécuter ?

**Yugioh** : On verra, maintenant j'attaque Shun avec Impu.

Le lutin cornu se rua vers le jeune homme et le mit à terre d'un seul coup de poing. Puis il enchaîna plusieurs attaques avec ses griffes que l'autre ne put contenir. L'hologramme du vaincu disparut immédiatement en hurlant.

**Yugioh** : Tu viens de perdre ton premier monstre. A toi de jouer !

**Vulcain** : Ho … Ho … HA ! HA! HA!

Tu me fais vraiment marrer. Tu comptes vraiment me vaincre, moi un dieu. Tu ne connais pas mes cartes et cela va te coûter la vie.

**Yugioh** : Hein ?

Vulcain : Je vais t'apprendre une chose avant de t'envoyer en enfer. Mes cartes ne sont pas des cartes ordinaires. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui sont enfermés dedans.

**Yugioh** : Quoi ?!

**Vulcain** : Ha !Ha ! Et ces humains ont une histoire et une famille. Or tu viens de tuer l'un d'eux. Son frère ne va pas tarder venir le venger.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Est-ce qu'on doit se battre ? On ne va pas s'attaquer à des gens ?

**Yugioh (àYugi)** : Au contraire ! Il faut le battre si nous voulons libérer les âmes qu'il a enfermé dans ses cartes.

**Yugi ** : Quoi ?

**Yugioh** : As-tu remarqué le regard du monstre que nous venons d'abattre ?

**Yugi** : Il était totalement inexpressif. On aurait dit un zombi.

**Yugioh** : Oui. En réalité les esprits de ses monstres sont prisonniers de leurs cartes.

**Yugi** : Mais … c'est aussi le cas pour les nôtres ?

**Yugioh** : Non ! Nous faisons apparaître nos monstres avec notre puissance spirituelle mais ils conservent une certaine liberté d'action. Chez lui c'est différent !

**Yugi** : Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas fatiguer.

**Yugioh** : Oui, non seulement ses monstres sont prisonniers mais il se sert de leur propre puissance pour les faire apparaître.

Le prétendu dieu romain des forges ne pouvait pas suivre le dialogue intérieur aussi il préféra continuer son action sans se préoccuper des pensées de son adversaire.

**Vulcain** : Viens Phénix ! Venge ton frère !

Une carte jaillit toute seule du jeu de cartes et se mit en position. Dans un immense brasier un autre garçon fit son apparition.

**IKKI** *****

ATTAQUE 1600

DEFENSE 900

Ce monstre était différent du précédent. C'était également un humain et son regard était totalement inexpressif, mais on sentait la rage brûler en lui. Les flammes l'entouraient. Il semblait terriblement puissant.

**Vulcain** : Phénix ! Attaque Impu !!!

Le garçon courut dans la direction du lutin vert. Puis il projeta sur lui une vague de flammes qui l'engloutit. En une fraction de seconde, le monstre cornu de Yugi fut réduit en cendres.

**Yugioh** : Non ! Impu !

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu faisais le malin !!! Mais c'est toi qui a perdu ta créature, ainsi que 300 points de vie.

YUGIOH : 1700 PV

VULCAIN : 2000 PV

**Yugioh** : Ah ! C'est comme ça ! Tu vas voir de quoi est capable un duelliste quand il s'agit de libérer des innocents.

**Vulcain** : De quoi parles-tu ?

**Yugioh** : J'ai déjà compris d'où te vient ta puissance.

**Vulcain** : Impossible !

**Yugioh** : Tu as enfermé des esprits dans tes cartes. Et en plus tu te sers de leur puissance pour te battre dans le monde des ténèbres.

**Vulcain** : Hum ! Tu confirmes ta réputation. Tu as vite compris de quoi il retournait. Mais tu ne sais pas tout, et ne compte pas sur moi pour …

**Yugioh** : Je vais les libérer ! De gré ou de force !

**Vulcain** : Laisse-moi rire ! Pioche ta carte et joue, j'ai hâte de t'ôter tes derniers points.

**Yugioh** : Hum …

Oui, je peux essayer un combo pour vaincre son phénix. Et j'ai toujours ma carte masquée si je veux augmenter son niveau.

Je joue RUIZ en position d'attaque … et je lui ajoute LA LICORNE !!!

** RUIZ** **** ** LA LICORNE **

ATTAQUE 1200 (carte de magie)

DEFENSE 1500 Elle renforce de 700 points 

d'attaque certains monstres.

Un castor humanoïde en armure fit son apparition. Il brandissait une épée et poussa un cri de guerre. Puis une corne se mit à pousser sur son front. Son arme se mit alors à briller et lança des éclairs. Une aura lumineuse l'englobait.

**Yugioh** : Bien, 1900 points d'attaque … Ruiz attaque Ikki !!!

Le petit castor en armure saisit son épée électrique et fit quelques moulinets. Puis il s'élança et découpa l'humain qui lui faisait face avec une déconcertante facilité. Ikki disparut dans un immense brasier sans un bruit.

**Yugioh** : Egalité !

YUGIOH : 1700 PV

VULCAIN : 1700 PV

**Vulcain** : Pas mal. Tu as vaincu les chevaliers de bronze mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire contre un chevalier d'or.

**Yugioh** : Je vaincrai toutes tes cartes.

Avec ma carte masquée, je peux lancer une contre-attaque fulgurante s'il décide de m'attaquer par surprise.

**Vulcain** : Je mets Aïoros en défense et je masque une carte.

**AÏOROS** *******

ATTAQUE 1800

DEFENSE 1000

L'européen jeta sa carte masquée au sol et l'autre en l'air. Un jeune homme brun vêtu d'une tunique d'entraînement en cuir se matérialisa. Il ne portait ni arme ni armure mais une puissance incroyable se dégageait de lui. Le guerrier mit un genou à terre en position de défense.

En face de lui, les monstres de Yugi grognaient.

**Yugioh** : Je constate que tu as au moins un monstre puissant mais ce n'est pas vraiment judicieux de le laisser en défense.

**Vulcain** : Tu n'oseras pas attaquer.

**Yugioh** : _Non, en fait c'est logique. En attaque il perdrait ses points de vie. Et là il veut me pousser à attaquer. Est-ce un piège ?Je ne devrais pas attaquer… _

_Mais si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais pas le vaincre. _

**Vulcain** : Tu as fini ton tour ?

**Yugioh** : Non. J'attaque ! Ruiz !!! Epée électrique !!!

Le castor guerrier sauta en l'air en brandissant son épée magique et trancha en deux le chevalier qui explosa. Puis il se repositionna immédiatement en position d'attaque prêt à renouveler son assaut, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

**Yugioh** : Ton bluff n'a pas marché.

**Vulcain** : Je n'ai pas bluffé. Je t'ai réellement tendu un piège mais tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte. Je dévoile ma carte masquée !!!

La carte au sol se retourna d'elle-même et émit une puissante lumière blanche.

**BENEDICTION D'ATHENA**

(carte de magie)

Si un monstre placé en position de

défense est détruit par l'adversaire

vous gagnez 1000 points de vie.

**Yugioh** : Non ! Une telle carte n'existe pas !

**Vulcain** : Et si ! Tu vas enfin comprendre que la puissance des dieux est illimitée.

YUGIOH : 1700 PV

VULCAIN : 2700 PV

**Vulcain** : Et encore ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit !

**Yugioh** : ???

**Vulcain** : En détruisant ce personnage tu as réveillé son armure.

**Yugioh** : Sa quoi ?

**Vulcain** : Viens à moi ! Armure d'or du sagittaire !

Une carte apparut et une sculpture dorée en forme de sagittaire apparut au milieu du néant. Elle resplendissait au milieu des ténèbres. Le loup de Yugi poussa des cris en direction de l'armure. Le japonais comprit immédiatement que son monstre ressentait une menace liée à cet objet. Il fallait s'en méfier. L'autre préparait quelque chose.

**Vulcain** : Evidemment. Cette armure n'a une utilité que si elle est portée par un chevalier !! Et par chance, c'est mon tour ! SEIYA passe à l'attaque !!

**SEIYA** **** **ARMURE D'OR DU SAGITTAIRE**

ATTAQUE 1200 (carte d'équipement)

DEFENSE 700 ATTAQUE +800

DEFENSE +500

Un garçon brun apparut. Il avait la même expression que les autres. Son accoutrement était commun : un tee-shirt rouge et un jean bleu.

L'armure se décomposa en plusieurs fragments qui vinrent recouvrir le corps du jeune garçon. La sculpture s'était transformée en une armure intégrale. Le guerrier était recouvert de la tête aux pieds par des protections dorées. De plus, il avait une paire d'ailes dans son dos.

**Yugioh** : _Quoi ? Il a récupéré 1000 PV et maintenant il invoque une créature surpuissante ! Deux mille points d'attaque ne représentent pas une menace immédiate …_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte armure ? 

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte armure ?

**Yugioh (à Yugi)** : Je ne sais pas. On dirait une carte équipement mais …

**Yugi** : Elle semble trop puissante pour une carte équipement.

**Yugioh** : Oui. Elle semble conçue pour être portée.

**Yugi** : Donc il compte faire un combo.

**Yugioh** : Oui. Mais malgré sa puissance on garde l'avantage. Donc …

**Yugi **: … son armure doit lui permettre d'utiliser des cartes de magie.

**Yugioh** : Oui ! On va voir ce qu'il va tenter.

**Vulcain** : Et ce n'est pas fini. Je vais détruire ton RUIZ.

**Yugioh** : J'en doute ! Ton monstre porte une armure et mon RUIZ a une épée électrique. Tu risques d'être désavantagé.

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Je sais que tu veux me pousser à attaquer pour déclencher ton piège.

**Yugioh** : Fais ce qui te semble juste.

**Vulcain** : Je vais effectivement faire disparaître ton RUIZ mais sans m'exposer. Je joue la flèche d'or !!

**FLECHE D'OR**

(carte de magie)

Seul le chevalier du sagittaire

peut l'utiliser, le monstre ciblé

est définitivement détruit.

L'archer encocha sa flèche d'or. Celle-ci se mit à briller avec une puissance hors du commun. Tous les protagonistes détournèrent le regard pour éviter d'être aveuglés par cette terrifiante lumière. Mais le guerrier du sagittaire continua de fixer sa cible. Il lâcha son projectile qui transperça Ruiz. Ce dernier explosa sous l'impact.

**Yugioh** : Non ! Ruiz !

**Vulcain** : Ah ! Ah ! Tu as perdu ton meilleur monstre. Maintenant il ne te reste que ton loup pour me résister. Et ton piège semble inefficace.

**Yugioh** : Que tu crois, la partie semble déséquilibrée mais je mène.

**Vulcain** : Sans blague ! Montre-moi ça ! Tes minables créatures ne pourront jamais vaincre mon invincible chevalier d'or.

YUGIOH : 1700 PV LOUP D'ARGENT

VULCAIN : 2700 PV SEIYA+ARMURE DU SAGITTAIRE

Yugioh tira une nouvelle carte et l'observa attentivement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Deuxième partie: Le terrifiant bouclier de la méduse

YUGIOH : 1700 PV LOUP D'ARGENT

VULCAIN : 2700 PV SEIYA+ARMURE DU SAGITTAIRE

Le jeune garçon regarda attentivement la carte qu'il venait de tirer. Il se mit à sourire avec une assurance inébranlable.

**Yugioh** : Hin ! Ton chevalier n'a que 2000 points d'attaque. Il me suffit d'invoquer une créature plus puissante pour te vaincre.

**Vulcain** : Il n'y en a pas. Une fois que ce monstre est en jeu tous mes adversaires abandonnent.

**Yugioh** : Tous sauf un ! Je joue L'APPEL DU DEMON !!!

**L'APPEL DU DEMON** *******

ATTAQUE 2500

DEFENSE 1200

Un horrible démon gris et violet apparut en grognant. Son immense taille semblait éclipser le chevalier à l'armure dorée. Mais la même impression de puissance se dégageaient des deux créatures. Le monstre de Yugi semblait particulièrement maléfique d'un point de vue physique. Ses yeux verts brillants, ses muscles violets, ses grosses cornes et ses plaques osseuses faisaient penser à une fusion de plusieurs démons des contes et légendes. Et pourtant, sous ses aspects monstrueux, il semblait sourire. Car cette créature démoniaque était là de son plein gré, pour massacrer alors que son adversaire n'était qu'un pantin manipulé.

La sueur coulait sur le front de Yugioh. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il commençait à peiner. Faire apparaître une créature comme « L 'appel du démon » nécessitait une grande concentration et une grande dépense d'énergie.

**Yugioh** : Et je le fais passer à l'action. Attaque !!!

**Vulcain** : Inutile, mon chevalier a la faculté d'esquiver toutes les attaques directes. Même un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

Effectivement, le monstre esquiva les coups qui étaient dirigés contre lui. Il parvint même à s'envoler en déployant ses ailes et réussit à esquiver toutes les attaques physiques du démon.

**Yugioh** : C'est ce qu'on va voir !! Je dévoile ma carte masquée !! La bruine maléfique !!!

**LA BRUINE MALEFIQUE**

(carte de magie)

Une pluie tombe sur le terrain.

Une forte pluie se mit à tomber sur l'ensemble de l'aire de combat épargnant seulement les deux joueurs. Mais les deux monstres qui s'affrontaient ne semblaient pas particulièrement gênés par ce nouvel élément.

**Vulcain** : Hein ? Tu crois qu'un peu de pluie va ralentir mon chevalier ??? Il peut voler et se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière !!! Rien ne peut le toucher ! Il est invincible !!!!

**Yugioh** : Peu importe sa vitesse. L'eau est partout, il ne pourra pas se cacher.

**Vulcain** : Hein ?

**Yugioh** : Vas-y démon ! Utilise ton attaque électrique !!!

**Vulcain** : Non !!! L'eau va amplifier son attaque et la propager jusqu'à mon chevalier !!!

**Yugioh** : C'est juste mais il est trop tard !

L'immense colosse leva ses bras et déchaîna des torrents d'éclairs tout autour de lui, l'électricité se propagea partout grâce à la pluie et touchèrent le chevalier. Celui-ci essaya d'esquiver mais partout où il allait l'attaque le suivait. Finalement Seiya fut réduit en cendres. Un instant, Yugi crut lire un sourire sur le visage du chevalier avant de disparaître.

**Yugioh** : J'ai gagné !

YUGIOH : 1700 PV

VULCAIN : 1600 PV

**Vulcain** :Non … J'ai perdu mon avance ! Comment a-t-il pu ?

**Yugioh** : Quand la zone est humide, le pouvoir d'attaque de mon démon augmente jusqu'à 3100 points. Aucun monstre ne peut lui résister désormais.

La pluie continuait de tomber et le colosse blanc et violet continuait de se tenir debout menaçant. Même le loup qui était de son côté semblait craintif (il faut dire que quelques éclairs lui étaient parvenus lors du dernier assaut et que sa fourrure sentait un peu le brûlé).

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Très amusant ! Toi un vulgaire mortel tu crois pouvoir triompher d'un dieu. Mais rassure-toi je m'échauffais. J'ai d'autres chevaliers d'or dans mon jeu. Quand je les aurais sortis rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre.

**Yugioh** : Vraiment ?

**Vulcain** : Oui, mais en les attendant je vais t'écraser avec mes autres chevaliers.

**Yugioh** : Arrête ! Je les ai tous vaincu sans difficulté. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aucun d'eux n'a une attaque très élevée.

**Vulcain** : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il piocha une nouvelle carte. Yugi nota qu'il lui en avait cinq en main. Depuis le début de la partie il essaie de les économiser.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Tu as remarqué qu'il stocke ses cartes. Il doit préparer un combo terrible.

**Yugioh** : Oui j'ai remarqué. Je crois savoir pourquoi.

**Yugi** : Hein ?

**Yugioh** : Oui, apparemment ses chevaliers ne sont pas très puissants. Il a besoin de leur adjoindre des cartes équipements pour les rendre dangereux. Mais apparemment on ne peut associer que certaines cartes. Il doit d'abord les rassembler.

**Yugi** : Mais maintenant il semble décidé à agir.

**Yugioh** : Hum … j'ai toujours le loup d'argent en défense. Et le démon peut difficilement être vaincu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire.

**Yugi **: Il a des cartes inhabituelles. Il faut s'en méfier.

**Yugioh** : Juste !

Le jeune garçon observa son adversaire avec tout son sérieux. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement ravi de la carte qu'il venait de piocher.

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Tu te croyais à l'abri ? Mais tu n'as pas encore vu la mort noire !

**Yugioh** : La mort noire ?

Son visage affichait toujours une parfaite sérénité et une intense concentration mais il était néanmoins intrigué.

Vulcain : Tu vas comprendre ! Je joue PEGASE NOIR en attaque et je lui ajoute l'ARMURE DE PEGASE.

**PEGASE NOIR ******** ARMURE DE PEGASE **

ATTAQUE 1200 ATTAQUE +400

DEFENSE 500 DEFENSE +300

Un garçon apparut en position d'attaque. On eut dit que c'était le frère jumeau du précédent. Il avait exactement les mêmes traits et les mêmes vêtements. Mais sa peau était sombre alors que ses cheveux étaient totalement blonds. Une armure blanche vint le recouvrir. Elle semblait particulièrement ridicule. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'offrait qu'une protection très limitée et ensuite parce qu'il y avait un désaccord entre l'armure et son porteur. C'est comme si on avait mis un manteau de lumière à une chape d'obscurité.

De ce fait, le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux. Il avait la même attitude de zombi que les autres mais en plus un sourire sadique déformait son visage. Comme si sa situation l'amusait plus qu'elle ne le faisait souffrir.

**Vulcain** : Oui je sais. Il n'a que 1600 d'attaque, cela semble insuffisant pour vaincre ton démon, mais ce chevalier a une attaque effroyable. Je joue « la mort noire » !!!

**LA MORT NOIRE**

(carte de magie)

Seul un chevalier noir peut

l'utiliser, la créature ciblée perd

la moitié de ses points d'attaque.

Le chevalier de pégase fit quelques gestes (il semblait dessiner une constellation) puis il projeta des dizaines de météores sur le démon. Des formes noires se ruèrent sur le démon et percutèrent ses plaques osseuses blanches. Il en arrivait des centaines. Le colosse de Yugi ne semblait pas être affecté ou blessé par les missiles. Mais sa peau, ses os, ses muscles commençaient à se teinter de noir. Il se mit à tituber. 

**Yugioh** : Non ! Mon démon passe à 1550 !

**Vulcain** : Rageant n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas perdre cette partie à cause de 50 points !

Pégase attaque !!!

Le chevalier projeta ses météores noirs en direction du démon qui, cette fois-ci, se désintégra.

**Yugioh** : Zut.

YUGIOH : 1650 PV

VULCAIN : 1600 PV

**Yugioh** respira profondément. Il avait ressenti la douleur de son monstre quand celui-ci avait reçu la mort noire. Mais maintenant le démon ne souffrait plus.

**Vulcain** : Malgré notre apparente égalité, je gagne.

**Yugioh** : C'est ce que nous allons voir !!! A moi de piocher !

Et je joue … La malédiction du dragon !!!

**CURSE OF DRAGON** ****** 

ATTAQUE 2000

DEFENSE 1500

Une étrange créature ailée fit son apparition. Elle ressemblait à un dragon mais en beaucoup moins large. Sa tête allongée n'était pas pourvue de plusieurs rangées de crocs. Des plaques jaunes recouvraient le monstre qui avait plus l'air d'un tuyau d'arrosage que d'un dragon.

**Yugioh** : Ton monstre ne représente aucune menace sérieuse. Je vais le vaincre rapidement. Dragon !!! Détruis-le !!!

Le monstre aux ailes rouges et jaunes déploya ses ailes et ouvrit sa gueule. Des boules de feu jaillirent et consumèrent le chevalier noir. Celui-ci disparut dans le brasier en hurlant de rage.

YUGIOH : 1650 PV

VULCAIN : 1400 PV 

**Yugioh** : Eh oui ! Mes cartes sont beaucoup plus puissantes que les tiennes.

**Vulcain** : Ca c'est ce que tu crois !! Je vais utiliser toutes les cartes qui me restent pour te détruire.

Je masque une carte, je joue ARGOL et l'ARMURE DE PERSEE !!!

**ARGOL ********** ARMURE DE PERSEE **

ATTAQUE 1600 ATTAQUE +500

DEFENSE 1200 DEFENSE +300

L'européen difforme jeta ses trois cartes. La première alla se placer à quelques centimètres du sol, la deuxième fit apparaître un jeune homme blond et la troisième une sculpture qui devait être une armure.

Effectivement, elle se décomposa en divers fragments comme l'avaient fait avant elle les armures du sagittaire et de pégase. Les morceaux colorés en argent vinrent se placer sur l'humain blond.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Encore une armure ! Il n'a que de ça dans son jeu !

**Yugioh** : Oui, ce sont ses cartes maîtresses.

**Yugi** : Mais elles sont toutes différentes et n'ont pas la même puissance.

**Yugioh** : Oui, elles protègent plus ou moins bien leur porteur.

**Yugi** : C'est peut-être lié à leur couleur.

**Yugioh** : C'est possible. Il me semble qu'il existe trois classes : bronze, argent et or.

**Yugi** : Et l'or est le plus dangereux. Mais on a pas encore vu d'armure d'argent en action, elles ont peut-être une capacité.

**Yugioh** : Comme ?

**Yugi** : Hum. L'armure d'or permettait de voler, celle d'argent peut faire autre chose …

**Yugioh** : Peu importe, notre dragon peut quand même le battre.

**Yugi** : J'en doute. Il est affaibli et notre adversaire s'en est rendu compte.

**Vulcain** : Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ton dragon est affaibli.

**Yugioh** : Quoi ?

**Vulcain** : Au dernier assaut je n'ai perdu que 200 points de vie au lieu de 400 !! C'est parce que la force de ton monstre a diminué !!!

**Yugioh** : _Non ? Il s'en est vraiment rendu compte ! _

**Vulcain** : La bruine maléfique continue de tomber sur le terrain ! Donc toutes les créatures qui utilisent le feu sont gênées.

Et maintenant je vais le détruire ! Argol à l'attaque !!!

Le chevalier plongea sur le dragon qui pouvait difficilement se mouvoir à cause de l'eau. De même quand il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche il ne crachait que de la fumée. En quelques coups, le guerrier en armure parvint à le mettre à terre et le détruisit.

Le loup se mit à hurler à la mort (et aussi parce qu'il était trempé depuis le temps).

YUGIOH : 1350 PV

VULCAIN : 1400 PV

**Vulcain** : Et voilà ! Ton dragon est anéanti ! Mon chevalier va continuer de massacrer tous les monstres que tu sortiras, même si ce sont des dragons.

**Yugioh** : Ho ! Si tu le dis…

C'est mon tour je crois. Je masque une carte !

_En attendant mon magicien…_

Et je lance une créature !

**Vulcain** : Un dragon ou un microbe ?

**Yugioh** : Non. Puisque tu sembles apprécier les chevaliers, tu vas aimer mon nouvel allié.

Voici GAYA, LE CHEVALIER DES TENEBRES !!!

**GAYA, LE CHEVALIER DES TENEBRES** ****** 

ATTAQUE 2300

DEFENSE 2100

Un cavalier se matérialisa. Son grand et puissant cheval était couvert de décorations. Le chevalier quant à lui portait une armure légère et colorée mais extrêmement puissante. Une énergie incroyable se dégageait de cette nouvelle créature. Le simple souffle du cheval suffit à faire reculer le chevalier de Persée.

Le dieu romain resta un moment interdit devant cette carte. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à la trouver là ou bien il l'avait déjà rencontré dans d'autres conditions.

**Vulcain** : J'ignorais qu'un humain possédait une telle carte !

**Yugioh** : Je l'ai reçu de mon grand-père. Et avec elle je vais remporter la victoire.

**Vulcain** : C'est ce que tu crois !

**Yugioh** : 2300 contre 2100, ça ne fait pas un pli.

**Vulcain** : Tu ne crains pas mon piège ?

**Yugioh** : Arrête de bluffer !! J'ai bien observé ton jeu. Tu comptes toujours sur tes chevaliers et sur tes cartes équipement pour remporter la victoire. Ton jeu ne comporte pas de cartes pièges.

Gaya !! Attaque !

Le chevalier à cheval fonça au triple galop vers le chevalier ennemi. Celui-ci se dressait sur sa route serein et sûr de lui. La lance allait transpercer l'arrogant chevalier d'argent quand soudain …

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Tu viens de déclencher mon piège !

**Yugioh** : Non ?

**Vulcain** : Que le bouclier de la méduse te pétrifie !!!

**BOUCLIER DE LA MEDUSE**

(carte piège éternel et équipement)

Seul le chevalier de Persée peut l'utiliser, tous les

monstres qui l'attaquent sont automatiquement pétrifiés.

La carte se retourna d'elle-même et se transforma en un bouclier qui vint se fixer sur le bras d'Argol. Dessus il y avait un dessin qui représentait la méduse, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et Gaya fut instantanément changé en pierre. Le cavalier et sa monture pétrifiés furent immédiatement stoppés dans leur course, et se figèrent définitivement.

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Quel effet cela fait-il de voir son monstre le plus puissant impuissant ?

HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

**Yugioh** : _Grr… J'ignorais qu'il possédait une carte aussi puissante que celle de Pegasus. _

**Vulcain** : Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Si je détruis ton monstre, la moitié de ses points d'attaque seront ôtés de tes points de vie.

**Yugioh** : Je le sais ! J'ai déjà affronté une carte de ce type … et je l'ai vaincu !

**Vulcain** : Dans tes rêves !!!

Non, j'ai déjà vaincu une carte de ce type, mais je sais également que ça va être difficile. Il va falloir jouer serré, on ne peut plus attaquer pour le moment.

**Yugioh** : Ton monstre ne peut pas détruire Gaya et tu n'as plus de cartes en main !! Ma victoire ne fait aucun doute.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile !!! Tu crois vraiment que ton loup va te sortir de là ?

**Yugioh** : Je compte sur tous mes monstres pour me sortir de là.

**Vulcain** : Même ton chevalier pétrifié ?

**Yugioh** : Même lui.

**Vulcain** : Ha !Ha !Ha ! Pauvre idiot ! Tu devrais le sacrifier pour essayer de récupérer ta mise.

**Yugioh** : Tu voudrais que je joue comme toi ?

**Vulcain** : Comment ?

**Yugioh** : Depuis le début de cette partie je t'observe. Tu as enfermé des âmes dans tes cartes. Et pourtant tu ne les respectes pas plus que des cartes ordinaires.

**Vulcain** : Tu as déjà beaucoup de respect pour tes cartes ?

**Yugioh** : Évidemment.

**Vulcain** : Parce qu'elles t'ont apporté la victoire. Mais moi, je n'ai pas réussi à devenir le maître de l'Olympe. Mes cartes reçoivent la considération qu'elles méritent. Si je dois sacrifier mes chevaliers pour récupérer des cartes ou entamer les vies de l'adversaire je le ferai sans hésiter.

Les yeux du japonais s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de l'horreur. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs cartes.

**Yugioh** : Non…

J'accepte de sacrifier mes cartes quand j'en ai besoin mais je leur témoigne toujours un immense respect. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles m'apportent la victoire. C'est parce que ce sont mes amies.

**Vulcain** : Tes amies ?

**Yugioh** : Mes cartes m'ont été offertes par mon grand-père et par mes amis. A travers ces cartes, ils sont avec moi.

**Vulcain** : Tu respectes tes amis à travers tes cartes ?

**Yugioh** : Et moi aussi. Je respecte mes cartes parce que je me respecte. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et d'honorable. Quand je joue j'essaie toujours de gagner à la loyale en me donnant à fond.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Les cartes sont nos esclaves ! Et la victoire n'a pas besoin d'être honorable. Il faut juste gagner !!

Et je vais te le prouver !!!

Argol !!! Attaque le loup d'argent !

**Yugioh** : Non ! Loup d'argent ! Ne regarde son bouclier !

**Vulcain** : Idiot ! Il sera quand même détruit.

Argol courut en gardant son bouclier maléfique devant lui mais le loup obéissant garda les yeux fermés et évita ainsi d'être pétrifié. Mais handicapé d'un sens, le loup ne put contenir les coups du chevalier de Persée et se fit rapidement tuer.

**Yugio**h : Non ! Loup d'argent !!!

_Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous ! Même en défense on peut perdre des points si le monstre est pétrifié, mais toi mon ami tu as accepté de te battre les yeux fermés pour nous épargner cette perte._

**Vulcain** : Tu vois ! Tu as perdu tous tes monstres. Et tes points de vie vont suivre.

Sur le terrain, il ne restait plus que Gaya pétrifié et le terrifiant Argol de Persée qui semblait dominer la zone de son air arrogant.

**Yugioh** : Tu as tort. La force qui m'unit à mes cartes me permet de toujours triompher.

Je mise tout sur ma prochaine carte !

_Cartes !_

_Si vous voulez gagner, c'est le moment de m'aider. Je n'accepterai pas de laisser gagner cet individu qui enferme des esprits et qui n'a aucun respect pour ses cartes._

Sans regarder la carte qu'il venait de tirer, Yugioh la jeta dans les airs avec une assurance inébranlable.

**Yugioh** : Tu vas perdre Vulcain ! Ma carte préférée vient d'arriver.

**Vulcain** : Ta carte la plus puissante ?

**Yugioh** : Idiot ! Toutes les cartes ont la même puissance.

Apparais !!! Magicien des ténèbres !!!

**BLACK MAGICIAN** ****** 

ATTAQUE 2500 

DEFENSE 2100

Un individu se matérialisa. Il portait un costume de magicien bleu avec un chapeau pointu. A la main, la créature portait un sceptre couvert de runes. Ses longs cheveux retombaient dans son dos. Son visage exprimait la même sérénité que celle qui caractérisait son possesseur.

Les deux créatures adverses s'évaluèrent du regard.

L'assurance opposée à l'arrogance.

Les deux monstres comprirent instantanément qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. L'attitude de l'autre était bien trop déplaisante. Ils attendaient le prochain assaut avec impatience.

**Vulcain**: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Inutile! Aucune carte ne pourra attaquer Argol. Ton magicien ne sert à rien !!!

**Yugioh** : Il ne va pas se battre seul, je vais lui ajouter une carte.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Tu peux associer autant de cartes que tu veux tu ne parviendras pas à gagner. Toutes tes créatures finiront pétrifiées.

**Yugioh** : Je viens de t'expliquer que chaque carte a sa propre puissance. Mais quand je combine mes cartes leur puissance s'ajoute.

**Vulcain** : Même si ton monstre double sa puissance il sera impuissant.

**Yugioh** : Ce n'est pas une question de chiffres. Mes cartes ont l'habitude de lutter ensemble et leur amitié peut briser n'importe quel bouclier.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Les cartes n'ont pas d'âmes. Ce sont juste des pions ! Il faut les assembler pour gagner comme on assemble les pièces d'un puzzle.

**Yugioh** : Hin… tu parles de puzzle à l'esprit du puzzle millénaire !

Alors je puis te répondre !

Quand on associe plusieurs forces on ne les ajoute pas, on les multiplie.

C'est ce que mes amis m'ont appris.

**Vulcain** : Je suis curieux de voir ça.

**Yugioh** : Tu vas voir !!!

BLACK MAGICIAN à l'attaque !!!!!

Le magicien brandit son sceptre et se dirigea calmement vers son adversaire avec une démarche assurée.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile !!! Tu vas déclencher mon piège ! Par le bouclier de la méduse !!!

**Yugioh** : Non !

Je joue « La boîte magique »

**LA BOÎTE MAGIQUE DE LA MORT**

(carte de magie)

Ne peut être jouée qu'en combo avec un magicien.

Le magicien disparut dans une boîte. Des épées venues du ciel transpercèrent la boîte. Les deux opposants retinrent leur souffle quand la boîte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle contenait le bouclier de la méduse transpercé.

Le « Black magician » réapparut dans une autre boîte à côté du chevalier.

**Vulcain** : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Yugioh** : Un tour de magie !

Magie des ténèbres !!!

Le sorcier fit tournoyer son bâton magique et le pointa sur le chevalier de Persée qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à son précieux bouclier. Une boule d'énergie verte arriva sur lui et le pulvérisa sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

YUGIOH : 1350 PV

VULCAIN : 1000PV

**Yugioh** : C'est ça la force des cartes !

Le prétendu dieu resta absent un instant. Il était complètement abasourdi par la dernière action de Yugioh. En un tour il avait renversé la situation en faisant confiance à ses cartes.

**Vulcain** : _A-t-il raison ? Ai-je toujours échoué parce que je ne respectais pas mes cartes ? J'ai été vaincu par Minerve, Pluton, Neptune et Jupiter. Etait-ce à cause de ça ? Les cartes ne sont pas seulement des pions que l'on manipule ? _

Ses incertitudes ne durèrent qu'un instant et ses certitudes revinrent immédiatement.

_Non !!! _

_C'est impossible !!! _

_Si les autres m'ont toujours vaincu c'est parce que leurs cartes étaient plus puissantes que les miennes, ou parce qu'ils ajoutaient leurs puissances. _

**Vulcain** : Non ! Janus, tu as tort !

Les forces des cartes doivent s'ajouter et je vais te le montrer !

**Yugioh** : Non. C'est parce que j'associe des puissances différentes qui combattent ensemble que je gagne.

**Vulcain** : Tu délires ! Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison.

Tu vas découvrir la puissance des chevaliers d'or !!!

Je place Mü en position d'attaque et je masque une carte !!!

**Mü** ******* 

ATTAQUE 2000

DEFENSE 2000

Un étrange personnage fit son apparition. Il semblait plus âgé et plus mature que les autres. Cet individu avait deux points sur le front comme les tibétains et portait une humble tunique. Ses longs cheveux mauves cascadaient dans son dos. Il avait la même attitude que les autres mais pourtant le monstre semblait mener un combat intérieur. Vulcain s'en rendit compte et intensifia sa concentration jusqu'à ce que ça cesse. Puis il se tourna vers celui qu'il appelait Janus pour lui parler.

**Vulcain** : Quand je lui aurais ajouté son armure il deviendra invincible.

_C'est ça, attaque !_

**Yugioh** : Nous verrons bien si l'addition des forces surpasse celle de l'association des forces.

Je masque une deuxième carte !

Et je place Cribow en position de défense !!!

**CRIBOW** **

ATTAQUE 300

DEFENSE 200

Une curieuse boule de poils se matérialisa. A côté du magicien elle semblait un peu ridicule. Elle avait deux gros yeux globuleux et deux petites pattes. A part ça, ce n'était qu'une boule de poils noirs.

Vulcain jeta un regard méprisant à la nouvelle créature.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Tu ferais mieux de renforcer ton magicien au lieu d'invoquer ce minable !!

**Yugioh** : Mon Black magician a sa propre puissance, et elle est suffisante pour te vaincre !

A l'attaque !!!

Magie des ténèbres !!!

Le magicien brandit son sceptre et se dirigea calmement vers son adversaire. Ce dernier croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine avec un air confiant.

**Vulcain** : Pauvre idiot !

Tu es tombé dans mon piège !!!

J'ai fait exprès de t'inquiéter avec son armure pour te forcer à m'attaquer.

Et maintenant tu vas découvrir le « Crystal wall » !!

**CRYSTAL WALL**

(carte piège éternel)

Tout monstre qui s'en prend

au chevalier du bélier est

détruit par sa propre attaque.

Le chevalier décroisa les bras et fit apparaître un mur de cristal devant lui.

**Vulcain** : Tu croyais que je n'avais aucune carte piège ??? Hein ? Tu as perdu !!!

L'attaque magique rebondit sur le mur transparent et revint droit sur le « black magician ».


	4. Chapitre 3

Troisième partie: l'invincible chevalier d'or

**Yugioh** : Mon Black magician a sa propre puissance, et elle est suffisante pour te vaincre !

A l'attaque !!!

Magie des ténèbres !!!

Le magicien brandit son sceptre et se dirigea calmement vers son adversaire. Ce dernier croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine avec un air confiant.

**Vulcain** : Pauvre idiot !

Tu es tombé dans mon piège !!!

J'ai fait exprès de t'inquiéter avec son armure pour te forcer à m'attaquer.

Et maintenant tu vas découvrir le « Crystal wall » !!

**CRYSTAL WALL**

(carte piège éternel)

Tout monstre qui s'en prend

au chevalier du bélier est

détruit par sa propre attaque.

Le chevalier décroisa les bras et fit apparaître un mur de cristal devant lui.

**Vulcain** : Tu croyais que je n'avais aucune carte piège ??? Hein ? Tu as perdu !!!

L'attaque magique rebondit sur le mur transparent et revint droit sur le « black magician ».

**Yugioh** : Hin !

Le jeune garçon parfaitement serein affichait un sourire assuré et confiant.

**Vulcain** : Quoi ?

**Yugioh** : Je savais que tu avais placé un piège. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé ton meilleur monstre sans défense, et celui-là tu ne comptais pas le sacrifier comme les autres.

**Vulcain** : Quel con ! Tu as foncé droit dans mon piège !!!

**Yugioh** : Qui a échoué !

Je dévoile ma carte !

« Chapeaux magiques !!! » protégez mes monstres !

**CHAPEAUX MAGIQUES**

(carte de magie)

Permet d'exécuter un combo avec un magicien.

Quatre chapeaux géants apparurent à la place des créatures et le premier fut pulvérisé par la vague d'énergie. Les trois autres, parfaitement identiques, restèrent au sol dissimulant leurs occupants.

Ces trois chapeaux magiques ressemblaient à des chapeaux de magicien classiques (Vous savez ! Ceux qu'ils utilisent pour faire apparaître des lapins), à un détail près. Un énorme point d'interrogation jaune s'étalait sur chacun d'eux.

**Vulcain** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Yugioh** : Un tour de magie !

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Tes chapeaux ne protégeront pas tes créatures.

**Yugioh** : Ils ne le font pas. Ils t'empêchent juste de savoir où sont mes créatures. Tu peux essayer d'attaquer Cribow mais tu risques de tomber sur mon magicien.

L'européen fut saisi de convulsions.

**Vulcain** : Ho ! Ho ! HA! HA! HA!

**Yugioh** : Tu perds la tête ?

**Vulcain** : Tu me fais marrer !!! Je suis un dieu !!! Je peux deviner quels monstres se trouvent dans tes chapeaux !

**Yugioh** : Impossible !

**Vulcain** : Tu verras !

Le dieu handicapé resta un moment silencieux. Son attitude était celle d'un gagnant assuré de sa victoire.

Yugioh ne se démontait pas devant cette attitude. L'autre avait évidemment l'avantage pour le moment mais il ne fallait pas se décourager.

**Vulcain** : Depuis le début je t'ai expliqué que les monstres sont là pour être sacrifiés afin d'en invoquer de plus puissants. Et c'est l'addition des forces, la clé de la victoire.

Tu vas t'en rendre compte immédiatement !!!

**ARMURE DU BELIER**

ATTAQUE +700

DEFENSE +1000

Une armure d'or se matérialisa à côté du guerrier aux longs cheveux mauves. La sculpture représentait un chamois ou un bélier. Elle se décomposa et les différents fragments vinrent recourir le corps de Mü. Cette armure ne possédait pas d'ailes nota Yugi.

**Vulcain** : Maintenant j'ai une attaque de 2700 points et tu ne peux plus m'attaquer !!! Wah ! Wah ! Ha ! Ha! Ha!

**Yugioh**: Pauvre fou! Ton monstre n'est pas suffisant !

**Vulcain** : Tu vas voir la puissance d'un chevalier d'or !!!

Starlight extinction sur le chapeau de droite !!!

Le chevalier d'or du bélier croisa les bras devant sa poitrine puis les déplia en libérant une puissante vague lumineuse. La vague d'énergie pure fila vers le chapeau et le détruisit. La statue qui se cachait à l'intérieur fut réduite en poussières.

**Vulcain** : J'ai détruit Gaya !!!

La sueur coulait sur le front de Yugioh mais il continuait d'afficher un air serein.

YUGIOH : 200 PV

VULCAIN : 1000 PV

**Vulcain** : J'ai gagné !!!

**Yugioh** : Tu crois ?

C'est à moi de jouer il me semble.

**Vulcain** : Vas-y ! Il te reste un tour à vivre !

Le possesseur du puzzle millénaire piocha sa dernière carte et la regarda avec confiance.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : Courage ! Même l'addition des forces ne peut rivaliser avec la force qui unit des amis.

**Yugioh** : C'est vrai.

**Yugi** : Il ne nous reste que des cartes de faible puissance mais leur association pourra donner une créature efficace.

**Yugioh** : Ca ne nous protègera pas de son piège.

**Yugi** : Quoi ? Tu as oublié la carte que nous avons laissé masqué. Tu connais son pouvoir spécial.

**Yugioh** : Bien sûr !

**Yugi** : Notre adversaire n'a plus de cartes en main et aucune carte masquée.

**Yugioh** : Oui, il préfère les jeter dans la bataille avec l'intention de les sacrifier pour gagner. Même s'il n'a plus ses monstres à la fin de la partie il s'en fiche.

**Yugi** : Alors mets en jeu tous nos amis !

**Yugioh** : Oui !

Le jeune garçon regarda son adversaire et pointa son index dans sa direction.

**Yugioh** : Vulcain !!! Ton dernier tour a été ton dernier !

**Vulcain** : Hein ?

**Yugioh** : Je vais gagner ce tour-ci.

**Vulcain** : Impossible ! Mon monstre est plus puissant que tous les tiens et mon mur de cristal est infranchissable !!!

Légèrement paniqué le dieu auto-proclamé regarda l'aire de combat. Il avait son chevalier d'or et son mur infranchissable. Alors que son adversaire n'avait que le magicien et la boule de poils cachés sous les chapeaux ainsi qu'une carte masquée.

_C'est du bluff ! Il ne peut plus m'attaquer ! Il sait que je vais détruire ses chapeaux et ses créatures et que je vais inévitablement gagner._

**Yugioh** : C'est parti !

Je mets en position de défense le cimetière des mammouths !!!

**CIMETIERE DES MAMAMMOUTHS** ***** 

ATTAQUE 1200

DEFENSE 800

Une mammouth constitué uniquement d'os apparut devant les chapeaux. Sa lourde tête n'exprimait rien mais il trépignait de ne pas pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

**Vulcain** : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pauvre nul !!!

Ce monstre ridicule ne pourra rien contre moi !!!

**Yugioh** : Et maintenant je joue une carte de magie !!!

**CHAOS, LA CEREMONIE DE LA MAGIE NOIRE **

(carte de rituel)

En sacrifiant deux monstres d'une puissance inférieure à 1500 points,

permet d'invoquer et de faire venir le magician of black chaos.

Les chapeaux protecteurs disparurent. La boule de poils et le mammouth d'ossements s'élevèrent dans les airs et vinrent se positionner aux côtés du magicien. Une boule de lumière engloba les créatures. Les trois monstres de Yugioh fusionnèrent ensemble pour donner naissance à un nouveau monstre.

Celui-ci apparut en déclenchant une vague d'énergie noire tout autour de lui.

Ce magicien portait le même costume que Yugi mais tout en noir. Un long bâton magique recouvert de runes flottait à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux, couleur nuit, flottaient sous l'effet de son extraordinaire puissance.

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

ATTAQUE 2800

DEFENSE 2600

**Yugioh**: Une carte née de la fusion de la lumière et des ténèbres, le lugubre pouvoir de la magie noire, le plus puissant et lugubre des magiciens !!

En effet, la puissance que dégageait ce nouveau monstre semblait incalculable.

**Vulcain** : Tu me fais rire ! Toi qui voulais épargner tes monstres, tu les as tous sacrifiés pour invoquer un monstre plus puissant.

Malheureusement ça n'aura servi à rien, mon mur est toujours là.

**Yugioh** : Je n'ai pas trahi mes monstres ! Je les ai rassemblés en une seule créature !

**Vulcain** : Foutaises !

**Yugioh** : Et ton mur n'inquiète pas le plus puissant des magiciens.

**Vulcain** : Attaque dans ce cas !!!

**Yugioh** : Pas tout de suite ! Il lui manque encore un pouvoir, que je vais immédiatement lui donner!

**Vulcain** : Quoi ? Tu ne peux plus jouer de monstres ou de cartes magie ce tour-ci !

**Yugioh** : Je ne peux plus en poser mais je peux en déclencher …

**Vulcain** : _Non ! Il a laissé une carte retournée depuis tout à l'heure … _

**Yugioh** : J'active ……….. « la lune maléfique » !!!

**LA LUNE MALEFIQUE**

(carte de magie permanente)

La carte qui était masquée depuis un long moment se retourna. Une vague d'énergie en sortit et une lune fit son apparition dans le ciel sombre des ténèbres. Elle était parfaitement ronde et semblait particulièrement attractive. Yugi l'utilisait d'habitude en combo avec le loup d'argent ou avec des créatures aquatiques mais aujourd'hui il comptait en faire une autre utilisation.

Mais ce nouvel astre loin d'inquiéter le dieu romain le fit rire.

**Vulcain** : … !! 

Hein ? Fuh ! HA! HA! HA!

Oh l'imbécile ! J'ai cru qu'il avait vraiment un truc !

**Yugioh** : Tu ne le sais peut-être pas ! Mais le magicien du chaos est une créature maléfique, par conséquent la lune double ses points d'attaque dans le monde des ténèbres.

**Vulcain** : Hein ? Impossible !

**Yugioh** : C'est un combo que j'ai inventé en m'inspirant d'Exodia !!!

Maintenant j'ai 5600 points d'attaque.

Les yeux noirs de l'européen s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur mais il se reprit aussitôt.

**Vulcain** : Ah ! Non !

Ca ne fait rien ! Son attaque va se retourner contre lui.

**Yugioh** : Tu crois ?

**Vulcain** : Certain ! Le seul moyen de gagner est d'utiliser une tortue-catapulte mais tu ne veux pas sacrifier de créatures.

**Yugioh** : Ce sera inutile ! Mon magicien peut traverser ton mur !

**Vulcain** : Non ? Tu mens !!! Même les dragons blancs aux yeux bleus ne peuvent le traverser.

**Yugioh** : Ce ne sont pas des magiciens !!!

**Vulcain** : Hein ?

**Yugioh** : Le mien a la capacité d'éviter les pièges !!!

**Vulcain** : NON !!!

**Yugioh** : Si.

DEATH ALMA !! L'incantation du chaos !!!

L'individu sombre forma une boule d'énergie noire et la projeta sur le chevalier. Le mur se dressa pour le protéger . La vague noire l'évita en passant par dessus et retomba sur le chevalier qui fut instantanément désintégré.

**Yugioh** : J'ai gagné !

YUGIOH : 200 PV

VULCAIN : 0 PV

**Vulcain** : Non !!! Mes combos étaient parfaits !!! Je ne pouvais pas perdre !!!

Non !!! Un simple mortel ne peut pas m'avoir vaincu.

L'européen perdait tout contrôle. Il tremblait et les cartes qui restaient dans son paquet tombèrent à terre.

**Yugioh** : Reconnais ta défaite. J'ai appris par le passé que l'on peut sortir grandi d'un échec.

**Vulcain** : Ahh… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Foutaises !!!

Un humain n'a pas pu vaincre un dieu !!!

**Yugioh** : Et pourtant c'est le cas.

**Vulcain** : Non !!!

Je vais te tuer et ainsi ma mission sera accomplie.

HAAA !!!

Le bossu leva très haut son marteau et se rua sur Yugioh qui n'était nullement impressionné.

**Yugioh** : Je n'apprécie guère les tricheurs !!!

Son adversaire abattit son arme, mais trop lentement pour toucher le jeune garçon qui avait esquivé à la vitesse de la lumière.

**Yugioh** : Tu as osé enfermé des esprits dans tes cartes ! Et en plus tu essaies de tricher !

**Vulcain** : Et alors ?

**Yugioh** : Tu vas être puni pour tous tes crimes !

**Vulcain** : Imbécile !!! Les pouvoirs d'un dieu de l'Olympe sont supérieurs aux pouvoirs des objets millénaires.

**Yugioh** : Hin ! Encore une fois, tu te concentres sur la puissance apparente au lieu de te concentrer sur celle qui existe vraiment.

**Vulcain** : Quoi ?

**Yugioh** : Tu l'as peut-être oublié. Mais nous sommes ici dans le monde des ténèbres. Ici nous pouvons libérer les esprits des cartes.

**Vulcain** : Imbécile ! Tes cartes ne peuvent rien contre moi !!!

**Yugioh** : Je ne parlais pas de mes cartes … mais des tiennes !!!

« LIBERATION DES ÂMES !!! »

**Vulcain** : Non !!!

Yugioh ouvrit la main et une puissante lumière en jaillit. Toutes les cartes touchées tombèrent en poussière et les individus qu'elles renfermaient se matérialisèrent.

Une dizaine de chevaliers vêtus d'armure firent leur apparition. Ils firent brûler leur cosmos et se tournèrent vers le dieu qui les avait maintenu en esclavage. La colère brillait dans tous les regards.

Quatre d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur le boiteux pour lui porter leurs attaques.

« PAR LES METEORES DE PEGASE »

« PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON »

« PAR L'EXECUTION DE L'AURORE »

« TEMPETE NEBULAIRE »

Mais le bossu ne s'inquiétait guère de ces quelques attaques de faible niveau.

**Vulcain** : Mortels ! Vous osez agresser un dieu !!!

Périssez sous mes coups !!!

« VAGUE D'ENERGIE DES VOLCANS »

Une immense vague d'énergie bouillonnante déferla en direction des jeunes chevaliers de bronze qui n'osaient plus exécuter le moindre geste. Mais un courageux chevalier d'or s'interposa entre la vague et les guerriers. Il fit apparaître son terrible mur de cristal.

« CRYSTAL WALL » 

La vague d'énergie revint vers son créateur mais celui-ci la dissipa d'un simple geste de la main.

**Vulcain** : Ha !!!!Ahhh! Non!!! De simples mortels ne peuvent pas me tenir tête.

**Yugioh** : Et pourtant !

**Vulcain** : Quoi ?

**Yugioh** : Tes pouvoirs proviennent uniquement de tes cartes. Tu n'es pas devenu puissant par toi-même, tu as volé les pouvoirs des autres.

**Vulcain** : Non ! J'ai encore mes pouvoirs !!!

**Yugioh** : Plus pour longtemps ! Ces âmes sont en train de récupérer leurs pouvoirs. Dans quelques secondes tu ne seras plus en état de combattre.

**Vulcain** : NON !

Un autre chevalier d'or plus courageux ou plus inconscient que les autres se plaça entre le groupe des chevaliers de bronze et le faux dieu. Il brandit son arc devant lui et encocha sa flèche d'or en visant Vulcain. Le projectile se mit à émettre une puissante lumière témoignant de l'intense énergie qui était en train de s'y concentrer. Puis l'archer relâcha son trait de lumière qui fila à une vitesse inimaginable vers l'usurpateur.

« FLECHE D'OR »

**Vulcain** : Non !!!!!!!!!

Le dieu bossu, grièvement blessé, ne put éviter le missile et fut transpercé par la flèche de la justice. Titubant, il continua de parler, refusant de reconnaître sa défaite.

**Vulcain** : Impossible !!! Ma puissance dépasse celle …

Mais le boiteux avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il comprit rapidement que malgré son arrogance il allait inévitablement perdre. Vulcain préférait la fuite et le déshonneur plutôt qu'une mort parfaitement méritée.

L'ancien dieu romain des forges et des volcans fit apparaître un gigantesque mur de flammes qui le sépara du groupe de chevaliers. Sa retraite était couverte, il pouvait fuir. Mais il s'interrompit rapidement en voyant qu'il restait une personne entre lui et la liberté.

**Yugioh** : Tu crois que l'on peut tricher sans en subir les conséquences ?

**Vulcain** : Quoi ? Laisse-moi passer ! Je suis un dieu !!! Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne et surtout pas à toi !!!

**Yugioh** : Vraiment ? Tu as enfermé des âmes dans tes cartes, tu les as maintenu en esclavage pour servir tes projets. Tu mériterais déjà une punition pour cet acte odieux, mais en plus ! Tu as tenté de tricher après ta défaite. Tu ne mérites même pas ma pitié. Tu dois être puni.

**Vulcain** : Non ! Attends !!! Tu te trompes.

Le boiteux difforme essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il semblait complètement paniqué. Sa voix qui avait toujours été teintée d'arrogance avait changé. Elle était tremblante.

**Vulcain** : Ce n'est pas moi qui ais enfermé ces âmes ! On me les a confiées pour que je les garde.

**Yugioh** : Qui te les as confié ?

**Vulcain** : Ces cartes ne proviennent pas de notre univers. Elles viennent d'un autre monde où vivaient ces chevaliers.

**Yugioh** : Et ?

**Vulcain** : Ces créatures possédaient une telle puissance qu'ils faillirent détruire la terre. C'est pourquoi de grands magiciens enfermèrent leurs âmes dans des cartes et expédièrent les cartes dans un autre univers où personne ne pourrait les libérer.

Yugioh songea un instant que cette fable ressemblait beaucoup à celle des objets du millénium.

**Yugioh** : Pourquoi les as-tu libérées dans ce cas ?

**Vulcain** : C'est pas ma faute ! Jupiter, Pluton et Neptune ont été les premiers à comprendre quels pouvoirs … pffu … pffu … et ils se sont proclamés dieux de l'Olympe.

**Yugioh** : Et toi ?

**Vulcain** : Quelques-uns comme moi ont reçu des cartes bien moins puissantes, on est entré au service d'autres divinités.

**Yugioh** : Il existe d'autres âmes prisonnières des cartes ???

**Vulcain** : Oui … pffu … mais je ne sais pas combien … pffu … je te le jure. Maintenant laisse-moi fuir !

**Yugioh** : Pas question ! Tu t'es rendu coupable d'actes odieux. Tu vas subir la sanction !

L'incantation du chaos !!!

**Vulcain** : Non …..

Le boiteux fut pulvérisé par la boule d'énergie sombre.

**Yugioh** : Tout est en ordre. Je vais libérer tous les esprits enfermés dans ces cartes. 

Le décor changea peu à peu. Tandis que les âmes s'échappaient des cartes pour rejoindre le monde des morts, la lumière revenait tout autour de Yugi. Il était de retour dans le monde normal.

Le garçon se pencha pour ramasser ses cartes qu'il avait utilisé au cours de la partie. Son attitude redevint sympathique et décontractée. Ses mèches blondes reprirent leur position initiale.

Yugi ramassa avec soin toutes ses cartes en prenant garde de ne pas les abîmer. De même il pensa à rassembler toutes les cartes couvertes d'inscriptions grecques (qui n'avaient pas été détruites finalement). Les illustrations avaient disparu et aucune énergie ne se dégageait des bouts de carton mais le japonais se dit que ça lui ferait un souvenir.

Finalement il rangea ses propres cartes dans leur étui qu'il portait à la ceinture et sourit.

**Yugi (à Yugioh)** : On a gagné.

**Yugioh** : On a gagné.

**Yugi** : Je suis content que ces âmes aient été libérées mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il en existe d'autres.

**Yugioh** : Hum ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse accorder un crédit quelconque aux paroles de Vulcain. C'était un fieffé menteur et il aurait très bien pu inventer cette histoire dans le seul but de s'enfuir.

**Yugi** : C'est possible, mais qui nous dit qu'il n'existe pas d'autres cartes de ce type ? Il faudrait faire des recherches.

**Yugioh** : Si tu veux. Mais je doute que ce soit nécessaire.

**Yugi** : Comment ?

**Yugioh** : Vulcain nous a tendu un piège parce qu'il voulait nous affronter. S'il a effectivement des complices, ils feront de même. Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre. Et s'ils viennent nous les combattrons.

**Yugi** : Tu as raison. Nous nous battrons toujours pour la liberté et le respect des cartes. »

FIN

Note de l'auteur : 

Voilà! J'espère que cette histoire courte vous a plu. Si quelqu'un a envie d'écrire une suite à cette mini-fic, il a le droit.

Je remercie Iphia pour ces précieux conseils qui m'ont aidé à améliorer cette fic.


End file.
